


You know I hate it like that

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Relationship Problems, and some sombre vibes, featuring some talk about video games, matteo and david being sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: You know me better than thatYou know I hate it like thatIt really waters me down-Water me Downby VagabonHanna contemplates on her relationship with Jonas after they get back together in season four.
Relationships: Jonas Augustin/Hanna Jung
Kudos: 18





	You know I hate it like that

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wir wollten uns beschützen, doch haben uns gegenseitig angesägt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917451) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint). 



> I've posted the German original quite a while ago, but I still wanted to translate this. So here it is :) 
> 
> My wonderful friend [rikotin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin) told me to take a black book from my bookshelf and take the first sentence on page eight. So that is what I did, and here we are ❤
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about video games, this discussion (the German original that is) was lifted directly from several discussions my friends had over the past year.

_This thing with Jonas is not going to last. No matter how hard they try._

The thought hits her out of nowhere as she’s sitting on a couch in Matteo’s flatshare, surrounded by Jonas’ friends. Sure, she now plays the guitar, something which Jonas is much better at. Jonas is down to earth, both feet firmly planted on the ground, but somehow, he can still dream. Is there something she can actually do well?

From beside her, Jonas loudly laughs and claps his hands. Has he ever done that for her? Not just spoken some empty words at her, with which he can temporarily ease her anxious thoughts about her immediate future – actually applauded when she talked about her passions?

Their sex life is, admittedly, very good. With regards to that, they are an excellent fit. The year they spent apart has really given them the chance to try new things, which they can now explore together. 

But shouldn’t a relationship consist of more than being physically intimate, more than just fucking? Mia would probably give her some amazingly smart answer to that. Amira would talk shit about Jonas. Kiki would only be interested in the sex thing and aggressiely ignore the rest. And Sam… Sam would just tell her that she and Jonas were _so cute, though_.

Maybe she should make a _pro_ and _contra_ list. In a few hours, when she gets home – only if they’re not heading over to Jonas’ place. He hinted earlier that he had found some new sex position on a feminist website.

“Hanna?”

“Hanna, are you still with us?”

Five pairs of eyes are looking at her expectantly.

“Sure. I am completely present. What did you say? That sheep herder in that Mass Effect game–”

“His _name_ is _Shepard_ , and _Mass Effect_ isn’t just a game, okay?” Abdi says, clearly agitated.

“I’m honestly more of a GTA man myself. Like, just shoot up stuff, maul some people with a car, just that drive, man.”

“Dude, we talked about this! _Mass Effect_ has the best plot ever, like, it’s better than any book.”

“Bro, GTA is like…”

They descend into a heated discussion which somehow makes Jonas double over with laughter. After they all calm down, munching on some chips, he gets up and, for a moment, places his hand on her shoulder – it’s pleasantly warm – before he disappears into the bathroom.

Just as she wants to go back to her previous thoughts, David clears his throat. He is sitting on the couch next to hers, his arm around Matteo, who has occupied his lap once again.

“Well, I still think films are better.”

He is met by groans from the other three and rolls his eyes at them.

“But Matteo and I recently bought _Undertale_. That game is incredible–”

“Yeah, I know, it really fits your aesthetic, Mr. _I’d rather send cryptic messages or GIFs than talk to other people_.”

“Matteo, I swear– Anyway, Hanna, I think you might like that game too.”

Hanna acknowledges his recommendation with a nod.

“I’ll check it out.”

“Wait a minute, isn’t that game, like, really old?” Abdi says.

And the discussion rolls on, leaving her behind. Again.

David and Matteo have been the only ones to actually make the effort to involve her this evening. Sure, Abdi and Carlos’ interests are different from hers. But Jonas hasn’t been paying her much attention either.

Why does he even insist on her joining in on these kinds of things if he’ll only get irritated by her? She’s not like his favorite sweater that he can hang on a coat hanger in the hallway when he gets too hot.

He’s such an easy person to listen to and has taught her so much about the world, but is that enough? Lately, she’s crying on his shoulder, laying herself bare at every turn; what actually goes on at the level of Jonas-as-a-person and not Jonas-the-environmentalist-activist is something she remains clueless about. He always tells her she should just take him like he is, but how can she do that when he never tells her anything? Maybe she should go now, and really think about what this relationship still means to her.

Something tentatively nudges her knee. It’s a foot clad in grey woolly socks.

“Hanna? What pizza do you want? Please don’t say Hawaii.”

Matteo. She doesn’t even remember how she managed to cope during the months they didn’t talk to each other. 

“Hello, Hanna? Hey, Jonas, I think you should get Hanna to bed soon!”

Maybe the right thing would be to leave. What is she still doing here?

“Um, Jonas, I think Matteo’s right. I kind of have a headache.”

Jonas, just come out of the bathroom, nods and gets closer to the couch to pull her up by entwining her hands in his. When she is standing, he doesn’t immediately let go of them: he places a featherlight kiss on her left and then her right, while eyeing her up with a sultry look.

“As you wish, my dear. Doth the lady need company into the dark, gruesome night?”

There are hollers from all sides of the living room.

“Dude, even me couldn't think up that level of cheese.”

Carlos, intelligent as ever.

“Thanks, but no. I’m fine.”

If only Mia were here – but she’s in Spain and Hanna’s sure that she has better things to do than listen to _Everything Jonas: Episode 100_. 

With a kiss pressed to Jonas’ cheek, she makes her way over to the hallway. When she takes her jacket off the coat hanger, she even manages to not dislodge any others and send them sailing to the ground. Still, she almost drops her jacket when she hears Matteo’s quiet voice from behind her. 

“You know, I baked cookies and promised you some! Here, I put them in a box for you to take home.”

He holds it out and smiles at her. From close-up, he looks tired, but he is following his therapist’s advice of doing a physical activity and has started baking and cooking different foods. Before he did, he had to promise Hans with his life – and his deposit – that he would not, under any circumstance, set fire to their kitchen.

It’s really touching how much he cares.

“Thank you so much.”

“Sure. Well...”

“See you soon.”

After a short hug – today, he smells only faintly of smoke – she takes the box of cookies, an old margarine tub, and leaves the flat. Carefully, she pulls the door closed behind her. Then, the blue dusk of Berlin’s streets swallows her.

An important decision awaits at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I only seem to break up Jonas and Hanna, huh? Feel free to tell me in the comments what you think about them :) All kudos and comments are dearly appreciated ❤


End file.
